Episode 9787 (5th June 2019)
Plot Roy shows Sarah the array of phones that Carla took. She doesn’t see hers amongst them but does spot a piece of jewellery that was attached to it. Gary, on edge, tells her to forget the matter and just claim on the insurance. A sulking Asha refuses to go to India but Aadi is pleased they’re getting extra time off school. Gemma turns up for work but the smell of the food instantly brings on her morning sickness. Adam asks Sarah to have a drink with him later. Gemma suddenly faints in the kebab shop. Norris tells Rita that an offer has been made on No.3 but he and Freda haven’t made things up. Nick likens David to Judas and Gail interrupts them just before they come to blows. Chesney has taken Gemma to A&E. He berates her for not resting and she loudly voices her regret at getting pregnant by him in the first place. Adam asks David if Gary and Sarah are still an item. Rita tells Mary she must talk to Norris and sort matters out. Gemma is diagnosed with an extreme form of morning sickness which is possibly hereditary and therefore she may be having twins as there is a strong history of them in the family. Norris tells Mary that everyone in the street could see how Brendan was using her and he did what he did for her. Chesney is sacred of the thought that they could be having twins and they bicker endlessly as Gemma is sent for a scan. Dev sees Evelyn’s worth as his assistant when she spots a shop-lifter stealing goods. Gail begs Audrey to drop the charges, pointing out that she forgave Lewis for what he did. She also confesses that she has again investigated Lewis’s meeting with the woman at the hotel the previous December and found out she was a wedding planner, working on his surprise plan to marry Audrey. She apologises for what she said about him in the past and Audrey forgives her, but she refuses to do the same to her two grandsons. Mary accepts that Norris was only trying to protect her from Brendan. Adam meets Sarah and flatters her when he says the Italian women he met didn’t compare to her. Gary is jealous when he sees the two of them together. Freda walks into the Rovers to see Norris holding Mary’s hand. The sonographer tells Gemma she’s expecting quads. Chesney faints at the news. Cast Regular cast *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Evelyn Plummer - Maureen Lipman *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls Guest cast *Nurse - Louise Wilson *Sonographer - Anita Breheny *Freda Burgess - Ali Briggs Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *Prima Doner *Roy's Rolls *Trim Up North *Weatherfield General - A&E reception, cubicle, corridor and sonographer's room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Trouble comes in fours for Gemma and Chesney; Gail tries to mend her fractured family; and Gary smarts when Sarah joins Adam for a drink. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,531,148 viewers (6th place). Category:2019 episodes